


Night of the Firelilies

by starrydreams777



Series: Night of the Firelilies (Tokka) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams777/pseuds/starrydreams777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is brought with Aang and Katara to the Fire Nation to celebrate a traditional holiday - Night of the Firelilies - when an influential governor from the Northern Water Tribe is abducted on his way to the festival and is held for ransom. Zuko sends Sokka and his friend Toph Beifong as a rescue party to bring back the governor before the festival begins. On their journey, Toph and Sokka discover things about each other that tests the limits of their friendship - and sparks something within their hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Sokka was miserable. After three hours of traveling on Appa with no one for company but a pair of newlyweds and a chattery monkey, he was considering jumping off the flying bison and walking the rest of the way to the Fire Nation Capital. He had lost his argument with Katara about getting to the palace by his own terms. He swore her secret motherly powers were strengthening. He felt bad for Aang; having Katara for a sister was bad enough, but a _wife_? He was pretty sure he knew who would be the dominant partner in their relationship. Even now he could here Katara carefully explaining to Aang why his blue and orange ceremonial robes might be a better choice than his normal Avatar-y outfit. 

 

    "Now listen Sweetie, don't you think it might be nice to try something new? I mean, you're _known_ for your airbending robes, but what if you changed it up a bit? I'm sure it would definitely have a positive effect on your image." 

    Aang was falling into her trap; Sokka had seen that expression before. "My image? Well I guess...but the collar is so itchy. Can't I just stay in what I'm wearing now?" he gestured to his red and yellow tunic.

   Katara just shook her head. "But the Avatar has to look his best in front of such important officials. If it was just a couple of friends then I guess-"

      Aang interjected, which Sokka found pretty brave. "But it's just Zuko! He's as young as we are! I wouldn't say he's an _important official_ when it comes to our friendship. Plus, I invited Toph and some friends from the Northern Water tribe. As Avatar, it's important for me to bring harmony to the nations, and maybe having some influential people from all around for such a sacred Fire Nation festival could help them understand each other better."

    Sokka had to admit, he was impressed. Although Aang was usually playful and childish, there was another side to him that was more mature, and aimed toward peace. It really wasn't all that hard to understand why he was such a great leader, even for his young age

    Seeing the awestruck look on his sister's face, and sensing some gooey reply, he commented before they could get going again on their _I love you!_ 's.

    "Wait. I thought we were just going for some national meeting stuff. No one told me about any sacred festivals," he said, genuinely confused.

    Katara looked at her brother, exasperated. "You really haven't listened to anything we've been saying, have you?"

    "Why would I want to? It's all so...so... _oogie,_ " Sokka groaned, making a face.

    Aang's face turned pink, but he was smart enough not to say anything. Katara on the other hand, exploded.

    "Oh! You can be so... so _infuriating!_  Just because you don't have someone you care about," she grabbed Aang's hand. "someone who is _sweet_  and _understanding_  and _thoughtful,_ " she clutched her husband's hand tighter with each emphasized word, and Sokka thought he could almost hear his friend's bones grinding. Almost. 

    "-doesn't give you the right to criticize every little thing we do. Isn't that right Aang?!" Katara finished, fully flushed in the face from her rant.

    Aang was wary in his answer, as if he expected her to whirl around and attack him too if he said the wrong thing. "You are completely right honey, I just think Sokka's a little cranky." he shot Sokka an apologetic look, but Sokka couldn't blame him. An angry Katara wasn't someone to argue with. "We're almost there, how about we talk about something else? I'm sure he just needs some time with other friends. We haven't seen Toph in a while, and I don't think he's met Governor Rakule."

    "Governor...Raccoon?" asked Sokka.

    "Ra- _cool_ " Katara corrected. "He's the new president of a trading company in the Northern Water Tribe. Master Pakku has told me about him before. They say he can play the bawu pretty well."

    And just like that, Aang had saved Sokka from yet another argument with his sister.

~*~*~*~

    By the time they had landed at the front doors of the Fire Nation Royal Palace (literally) the couple and Sokka had completely forgotten the little skirmish. After a few terrified servants bribed Appa to the stables with raw vegetables, the three began making their way towards the throne room. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far.

    First, it was the servants. They came from every hallway, and every doorway -Sokka was pretty sure he even saw some jump in through the window to get in - bombarding the three with questions and mint scented pillows. Within two minutes, Sokka was being herded like a cow toward a fancy guest bedroom, Aang and Katara nowhere in sight. 

    From what Sokka saw of the palace, he could tell it was bustling with preparations. As the servant girls filled his arms with a change of clothes, some soap, and a complementary chocolate, he watched as trays upon trays of all types of food were brought out.

     _This festival Aang had been talking about must be a pretty big event, if they need all this food._

    Ah food. The thought of it made Sokka's stomach rumble, and he realized he hadn't eaten anything in more than three hours. Unacceptable. He was about to ask one of the pretty servant girls if they had a restaurant or buffet near by, but when he turned around to ask, they were already walking away.

    "Hey wait! What am I-" he began. He was abruptly interrupted by a smack to the back of a head with yet another pillow.

    "They stuck you in here too, huh?" came a familiar voice.

    Sokka's eyes widened in recognition, and he whirled around to face the source of that sarcastic tone. Standing there, hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face, was Toph Beifong. 

    Sokka's face broke out in a wide grin.

     "Toph!" he exclaimed, (more like screeched, considering his voice rose a few octaves higher than normal). He approached the blind earthbender with his arms spread wide, ready for a hug.

    


	2. A Visit Becomes a Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After briefly reuniting with Toph, the two are whisked off to a meeting with the Firelord and the Avatar, which soon escalates into something much more serious than political chatter.

 When Toph's smiled and opened her arms to accept the embrace, Sokka almost forgot to think about his empty stomach. She was his best friend after all, and they had been apart for much too long. When he wrapped his arms around her small figure, he was a bit surprised that she had grown a few inches. Her eyes were level with his chin, and the tip of her head almost reached the end of his nose. She smelled good; like jasmine and earth after a rainstorm. He took a small breath, admiring the smell, but came to a stop thanks to a punch in the gut. 

    Sokka staggered back, clutching his stomach and glared at Toph, who had a devilish grin on her face. She burst out laughing, hugging her sides and doubling over like his pain was the funniest thing in the world. Her hair was down, and it bounced and swayed as she moved. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay mad at her, so he shrugged and laughed along with her. Toph struggled to regain her balance, and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

    "Yup. I missed that," she said with a sigh of satisfaction. 

    Sokka shoved her slightly and ruffled her messy hair. "You're concern warms my heart. What are you doing here anyway? I thought this was supposed to be  _my_  room?"

    Toph shrugged as she turned around, pacing a bit. "I got bored. I don't know anybody here and someone told me the Sugar Queen and Aang were coming. I assumed you'd be with them, but before I got around to snooping, this pushy girl ushered me in here."

     "Speaking of Aang, have you seen...uh...I mean do you know where he is?" Sokka asked, embarrassed of his mistake. It was easy to forget Toph was blind, especially with her ability to feel the vibrations in the earth. 

    She shook her head. "I thought I did, but the signal's too far away to be sure. I did talk with Zuko's wife for a little bit though. She's sorta creepy, but she confirmed that you were coming." 

    Sokka agreed. Mai was a good partner for Zuko and a natural-born royal, but she did cast an aura of...darkness? Maybe she was just a little emotional. Katara told him that girls can get a little crazy with all those feelings stuck inside. 

    Just then, one of the servants that brought Sokka to his room knocked on his open door. He turned to face her and she did a slight curtsy. _"No wonder Zuko never leaves this place,"_  Sokka though, puffing up his chest. He could get used to this kind of attention. 

    "Excuse me Mr. Sokka, but the Fire Lord has requested yours and Lady Beifong's presence in the council room. If you'll just follow me.." she turned around and disappeared out of the doorway.

    "Geez, these people move fast." Sokka mumbled as he ran out the door.

~*~*~*~

    The council room wasn't as fancy as the throne room, but it was still pretty darn snazzy. Elegant drapes outlined the floor to ceiling windows, and a low traditional rectangular table was in the center of the room. The walls were fashioned with paintings of Fire Nation landscapes, and in the corner near a doorway was a refreshments table, with iced water and tasty looking cakes. Cushions of reds and oranges were to be used as chairs, and at the head of the table were two similar looking cushions with elaborate backs, carved in swoops and curves to resemble flames. 

    "Well we all know who'll be sitting in the hot seat tonight," Sokka whispered to Toph, snickering at his little joke.

    "What are you talking about Snoozles?" Toph whispered back. 

    He realized that he had forgotten Toph couldn't admire the furniture and was about to describe the chair to her when Lord Firey Pants himself walked in, along with the Fire Lady, his sister, Aang, and a few other official looking people. Aang had changed into the outfit Katara had suggested, and Sokka hoped he didn't look to casual in his blue tunic. He scanned the unfamiliar faces, wondering which one was Governor Raccoon. 

    "Sokka, I'm please you and Toph could join us. Please, sit down." Zuko offered.

    They all took their respective places around the table, Zuko and Mai at the head, with Aang and Katara on the Fire Lord's right. There were four other officials, and Sokka squeezed himself between a Fire Nation nobleman and water tribesman who smelled like fish. When they were all situated, Zuko cleared his throat and a maid Sokka hadn't seen whipped around the table, offering refreshments from the back table. Sokka settled with a glass of lemon water and a too-small slice of chocolate pie.

    "Now, I noticed that we are still missing a few representatives from the Northern Watertribe. Am I mistaken Avatar Aang?" Zuko asked.   
  
    Aang had taken a large bite of his orange and lemon tart and was trying to wash it down with some water. Katara looked at her husband with a hint of amusement and answered Zuko herself.

    "No Zuko, you're right. There's been no word from Governor Rakule since last week and we were-" she began.

    Suddenly, a pair of doors burst open, and a ragged looking man came running in. He was followed by a few panicked servants and a guard. Zuko was immediately on his feet, and Sokka followed his lead. The guy didn't look like a threat, but he'd heard of some pretty sneaky assassin stories in the past. His chest was heaving, like he had ran a long distance to get here. In his hand was a parchment that was badly ripped down the center. The guard that had come running in moved to the front of the rag tag group of people.

    "My most humble apologies sir. We tried to restrain him but he refused," the guard explained. "He demands to speak with you."

    Zuko beckoned the man forward, and dismissed the servants. "What do you want?" he asked.

   The man looked around with a crazed look in his eyes, as if he had just seen some horrific events. Sokka could see that the hand that was grasping the paper was shaking and he felt sorry for the poor guy. 

     "Don't be afraid, we wont hurt you," Sokka offered. 

    He looked up at Sokka and took a deep breath. 

    "Governor Rakule and a few of his trusted advisers, myself included, had just landed on the northern shores of the Fire Nation, when we were ambushed." he began.  
  
    "I don't know if they were assassins sent to kill us, or just some bandits, but we were stripped of our valuables and luggage. Rakule tried talking to them, but when they found out what importance he was to this meeting, they kidnapped him. I'm afraid they're holding him for ransom," he handed Sokka the paper he was holding. On it was a hastily written note: a large price on the top and a message that was short but serious.

_"Send us the money or we'll kill the Governor. No bluffs. Come by four days or he dies."_

    Sokka passed the note around, and the room erupted in panic. Aang was pacing, flailing his arms. The fish-smelling water tribesman pounded his fists on the table, yelling for blood. Zuko was studying the note carefully, glaring at it like if he intimidated it enough, the note would do what he wanted. One of the other Fire Nation officials was explaining to Toph was was going on since she couldn't read the note. Sokka silently cursed himself for forgetting about her. _  
_

    "Well its obvious what we have to do!" Aang exclaimed. "We have to rescue Rakule! They said they'd kill him!"  Katara took her husbands hand, trying to calm him down while the others took in what the Avatar had said.

    "Aang's right, we have to send a rescue team," Zuko agreed. "But this much money? It's a ridiculous thing to ask for."

    Suddenly Mai stood up. "I understand that this Rakule is an important man for the Northern Watertribe's economy, but if the Fire Lord agrees to these terms, it will show weakness. Others will think they can threaten royalty to get what they want. We have to think about this situation more carefully." 

    At first Sokka was shocked to hear more that two sentences from this normally silent lady, but after thinking about it, he decided she was right.  
  
     "We can't send an entire army out there, it'll look too conspicuous," he started. "We need send a small force, two or three people at most, to rescue him. If we sneak the governor out in the night, we wont have to pay the ransom but we can still save the hostage."

    His friends looked at him, considering his plan. Zuko glanced at Katara, and something passed between them. 

    "Great plan Sokka. You and Toph can leave first thing tomorrow morning," the Fire Lord said.

    "Wait what? I wasn't volunteering myself!" he exclaimed. "Besides I thought we were supposed to be here for a festival, shouldn't I be-"

    Toph stood up. "Sokka stop being such a baby. If anyone should go it should be you, but you'll need someones help. Everyone knows you can't watch your back by yourself." 

    Sokka wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult, but she effectively shut him up. He sat down awkwardly, chomping down on his pie. The fishy water tribesman that was sitting next to Sokka spoke up.

    "I supposed I'm in favor of this plan, but what did he mean by a festival? I thought this was a business visit?"

    Aang sat up straighter, recognizing a call for an explanation. "My friends, I owe you an apology. I invited you here saying we were to discuss a business matter, but it wasn't a complete lie. As avatar, it's my job to make sure the nations are in harmony with each other, and I couldn't think of a better way of doing that than sharing a sacred event that is important to the people of the Fire Nation." he began.

    "The Night of the Firelilies is a special event that has taken place this time of year for hundreds of years. It gets its name from the Firelily, a beautiful flower native to this land, that blooms only a few weeks a year. The people here use the flower as an emblem of forgiveness, and new beginnings. This festival is to celebrate turning a new leaf, letting go of ill feelings toward others, and trying to see people in a new light. That's why I thought it would be a great opportunity for people of different backgrounds to take part in something so special. This could be a new start to a new world; one that the Fire Lord and I are eager to see built from the ruins of the war that haunts this people. There are also people that believe the Firelily is a sign of love, and compassion. The festival is spent with people you care most about," Aang took Katara's hand and smiled at her. "and I hope that we can enjoy this time together, but it can't be done with a man being held hostage by crazy bandits."  
  
    He turned to face Sokka. "Good luck Sokka. With Toph's help, I'm sure you'll be back in time for the festival." 

~*~*~*~

    Since Sokka hadn't been planning on going on a rescue mission in the Fire Nation's windiest season, he had absolutely nothing appropriate for the trip. He ended up borrowing some of Zuko's old running around clothes; the type he wore when he didn't have any Fire Lordy duties to attend to. They were a bit tight, but at least he didn't have to go into battle in his cotton pajamas. 

    The next morning, he met Toph at the edge of the woods where the messenger had come from. She was carrying a small pack bursting with extra clothes, food and other supplies. She had changed into a more comfortable light green tunic and some brown leggings. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she wasn't wearing shoes, which didn't surprise Sokka, but she still had on those strange ankle bracelets. What surprised him the most was that on her right arm, was the meteor bracelet that he had given her so many years ago. 

    "I'd forgotten about that thing," he said, pleasantly surprised. "Oh space sword, I miss you old buddy."

    Toph's face flushed, and she pulled her sleeve down to hide the gift. "It's just useful that's all. Plus, I'm not as forgetful as you, Meathead."  
  
    She shoved past him and charged into the woods. Sokka chuckled, looking forward to the time they would spend together. He hoped Aang was right about them getting back in time for the festival. For some reason he was looking forward to a moonlit night with the people he cared about. The strange thing was, every time he imagined himself with someone to go with, the only person he ever thought of was Toph. Tough, funny, a bit abusive, but sweet in her own way, he found himself thinking about her without meaning to.

    He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the goal ahead. Get through a foreign forest, some dangerous cliffs, and rescue a man he'd never even met. Oh yeah, don't wanna forget the constant threat of angry bandits.  
  
  _Yup, this'll be fun._ He thought as he followed the earthbender into the woods.


	3. Sokka's Socks Get Wet - Which Leads To Armageddon

Sokka tossed another piece of firewood into the dwindling pit of embers. The pile of hot coals crackled and sighed at the new found source of life, clinging to the wood. Tendrils of grey smoke soon followed; billowing up in wisps no bigger than Sokka's pinkie finger. They probed the wood's surface, tumbling and twisting in the faint breeze until the bottom of the wood was glowing the color of a sunset, pulsing with energy - pulsing with fire. He watched with odd fascination as the flames grew stronger, climbing up the wood. He could feel the warmth of the flames now, and as they cast a orange glow on his surroundings, he sat with his back against a log, and picked up his dented cup of water. He took a drink and looking down at his rough hands, remembered. 

    Fire had been in his life for as long as he could remember, even when he was still a young boy innocently chasing little Katara into the nearest snow bank. He had grown up recognizing Fire as a danger, a threat, even a curse. It's intense heat had destroyed all that he held dear over the years, including his mother, his home, and his first love. He tore his gaze away from the red, and looked up at the stars above a canopy of trees. The moon wasn't out tonight, and a part of him was glad she wasn't there. Even after all the years that had gone by, looking up at the moon's faint glow still left him with an ache in his chest. He knew he shouldn't hate Fire itself- it was merely an element, a fantastic force of nature that could be harnessed and bent. Yet, he found himself growing stiff and bristling whenever the element was put to use; his protective senses heightened to a peak far above a normal level.  
  
    It had been years since Ozai's reign of terror, and Zuko was a good, honest man, but Sokka still couldn't seem to shake off the nightmares and memories of the scars that Fire had etched into him. Sokka found his mind wandering back to the meeting in the council room, and Aang's speech on the Festival. A day for new beginnings, for letting go of old feelings of contempt and anger. The construction of the United Republic was proof that the world was healing, and although the world would never forget about the last hundred years, it was moving on towards a brighter future.   
  
    Maybe, just maybe, Fire didn't only exist to cause destruction. He knew that sometimes Fire was required to burn off the unneeded weeds, in order for the plant to prosper and live. This element was powerful and dangerous but if people would just use it properly, then no harm would even have to come to anyone.  
  
    The sound of the firewood splitting into two jarred Sokka out of his thoughts. He moved over to the pit and stomped out the remaining red embers, pouring the rest of his drink onto them just to hear it sizzle. Toph had gone to bed a while ago, and now he could hear her gentle snores escaping out of her earthen tent. Sokka crossed over to his own tent, and rustled onto his lump of blankets. As he drifted away into the place between consciousness and dreams, he thought of the flames in the small fire he had made, so beautiful and warm.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
    The morning dawned humid and wet much to the dismay of Toph, who was awoken by drops of mud. At first the fact that it was raining earth really confused the blind girl, but after she heard the actual raindrops pelting her roof she realized it was just her tent. She gathered her things that were still partly dry and stuffed them in her knapsack, then bent the shelter back into the ground. Her feet felt around the campsite, and found that Sokka was still sleeping, which reminded her that she hadn't heard him go to bed. She wondered how much sleep he had gotten, and if she should wake him. After gathering the few dishes they had left out the night before, she decided they should get moving before it started raining harder. Toph dug her heel into the ground and smiled as the small pillar of earth poked the councilman in the back. He grumbled and rolled away from the protruding dirt, but Toph just put more force into her next move, tossing Sokka higher off the ground.  
  
    "I'm up, I'm up! God, Toph, can't you find a nicer way to wake people up?" he sighed. As he stood, he whacked his head into the nearest tent pole, taking the entire thing down. A satisfied smirk covered Toph's face, and she swaggered away just as Sokka stumbled out of the mess of canvas, and into a puddle.  
  
     "Oh, by the way, it's raining," Toph yelled in his direction. "We'd better move fast before it gets worse."   
  
    He could hear the smile in her voice, but he was more preoccupied with his waterlogged sock. Balancing on a foot at a time, he peeled off the socks and tiptoed around his things. Nearly everything was wet, and the air was thick and hot, even though it was early in the morning. Out of the entire Fire Nation, crazy bandits just had to choose the area with the most foliage, and therefore the worst weather in his opinion.He shuffled around in his pack that he forgetfully left out of his tent, looking for the map Zuko had given them of the Fire Nation's Northwestern regions. He found it underneath a sopping wet tunic. His heart gave a little jump as he gently pulled the warped paper off the fabric.  
      
    "Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad," he cried, his voice rising.  
  
    He held the warped paper gently in his hands, examining the damage. The ink had blurred and bled right through the think parchment, and the once clearly marked path was now a jumbled mess of wet paint. Sokka hurried over to a nearby tree, hoping for some sort of coverage from the rain and set the map over a rock, flattening it out as much as he could. Running like a madman he transferred as many things as he could fit underneath the protection of the tree. By now, Toph had turned around to yell in his direction.  
  
    "Stop being such a baby Meathead, a little water isn't going to hurt you," she teased.  
  
    Sokka just glared at her; couldn't she see that he was trying to... Right, she couldn't see at all.   
  
    "Listen Toph, we can't leave right now," he explained. "This map is completely soaked and I can't make it out and if we just wandered around without a map we'd get lost and then run out of food and then I would get hungry and then who knows what could happen," He was rambling, and rambling meant he was panicking.  
      
    Toph shifted her weight over to one side and rested one hand on her hip. "Mr. Idea Guy can't navigate without a map? It's not as hard as it sounds, you know. More than a few people can manage just fine," she spat with more than a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
    Always the oblivious, Sokka ignored her remark. Instead, his brain went into hyperactive mode, determining what kinds of scenarios happened to wanderers in foreign forests. He _was_ Mr. Idea Guy, surely he could come up with something. He just needed to really examine their choices. He stroked his small goatee as he thought.    
  
    They could go back and get another map. No, that would just slow them down even more. If the bandits were true to their word, they only had two days left to find the governor alive. He looked up at Toph, hoping she could spark an idea, but her annoyed expression only worsened his anxiety. Closing his eyes, he tried to envision what he remembered of the map. He could feel his senses heighten and tingle in response to his so far irregular morning. Sokka's eyes popped open and he paced around until he found a stick small enough to use as a writing utensil. He crouched down and etched into the wet dirt a crude copy of what he remembered of their map. The rain was clearing up now, and a thin layer of fog rolled in around the camp.  
      
   As he squiggled some lines that were meant to represent waves, an idea finally struck him. "Toph," he called to the earthbender who was still standing where he'd left her. "You can feel what I'm drawing right?" he asked.  
     
    Toph let out a sigh and turned around to face him, angling her toes toward Sokka's map. "Of course I can feel it. What's that supposed to be, some kind writing?" she asked, "Because if it is, don't expect me to know what it says." She seemed amused, and much less hostile than she sounded in her last remark.  
  
    Feeling defensive of his artwork, Sokka bristled and looked back down at his map. "It's a _map,_ " he stated. "Feel this?" he poked his stick at the small triangles made to represent to forest they were in. "This is where we are now, and Rakule should be somewhere..." he dragged the stick over an oval representing a lagoon and towards the top right corner of the box. "around here."  
  
    "Great job, Sokka," she said sarcastically. "I already knew that's where he was. But...there are some kind of cliffs around the lagoon not more forest."  
  
    "You can feel that far off?" he gaped.  
  
    "Yeah, I've got a pretty good view of the whole place actually. It helps that there aren't a lot of people. That way there's less vibrations to get in the way," she offered. "and um..are those squiggly lines supposed to be the ocean? They seem more like noodles to me." She tapped her heel on the ground, and the waves melted into a series of ripples. He realized that's what the ocean must look like to her, since she could only feel the sandy bottom.   
      
    "Aw, c'mon!" he cried, "They looked pretty good to me," He glared at the earthbender, but it didn't do him any good. "Psh, okay fine. You think you can do a better job? Let's see it." he stood up and swept his arms in a grand gesture towards the map, offering it to her.  
  
   "I _know_  I could do a better job, Princess," she scoffed, and then promptly spat over her shoulder.   
  
    Sokka watched as she walked in a tight circle, tapping her toes in every direction - she was probing their surroundings. Toph crouched down and placed her palms on the soil, digging them into the ground. Then she lifted her arms up and smacked her hands back down onto the ground. Hard. Completely intrigued now, Sokka outright stared at her, examining her lean muscles flex and relax as she picked herself up, balancing on the balls of her feet. He knew she was showing off, but he didn't exactly mind. She now had on another smug smile, and titled her head in the direction of her companion.  
      
    "Watch and learn," she announced. Toph adjusted her stance and shot out her arms with her fingers spread. After a pause for effect, she slowly raised her arms, only to shoot them down with a stomp of her right foot. The ground shook for a moment, then out of the earth came the most detailed 3-D map Sokka had ever seen.   
      
    After picking his jaw up off the ground where it had dropped, Sokka cleared his throat and managed, "Eh...okay so that's a little better." But a _little_ wouldn't exactly do the model justice. He had seen what Toph could do with sandbending, but even those creations were nothing compared to this. The tallest peak on the map made it to the height of Sokka's knees, making the map at least three times larger than his. The area was much more curved than Sokka had believed, and directly north of them were a collection of strange pillars, forming a small canyon.  
  
     "Those must be the cliffs you were talking about," he murmured. To the South was more ocean, and directly in the center was the water Sokka had remembered, seeming like a nasty lagoon. Directly east of the lagoon was a small structure that looked like a hut. The details of the terrain and the earthen formations were insanely detailed, and the trees and other wildlife looked so life-like he had to look twice. After his eyes landed on their location, he was amazed to see two small statues resembling themselves.   
  
    "After you're done admiring that, I'd love to hear this plan of yours. You do have a plan, right?" Toph asked cautiously. Her words snapped Sokka out of his focus, and back into action.   
      
   "Right. The plan," he said, pointing at her. "Obviously we can't carry this thing around with us, so instead I'm handing over the job of navigator to you. You lead us through those pillars, and around the edge of the lagoon. That'll get us to where they're holding the Governor." Sokka had gone full Commander mode, and finished explaining his plan while he cleared up their camp. The fog had thickened, and by the time he had gathered all of his things he could barely see his feet anymore. "-and I figure if we leave now we could make it to the hut by nightfall, and use that as a cover to sneak Rakule out. We should be back before anyone even noticed we were gone." he concluded.  
      
    He watched as Toph mulled over the idea, her fingers drumming on her folded arms. Finally she gave Sokka a nod; a sign that she was impressed. "Not too shabby, Snoozles," she praised.   
      
    Sokka beamed, appreciating the recognition. Yet again he was glad for Toph's company. It was hard to find a companion built in with her own unique navigation system.   
  
    "Well," Toph said walking towards him, "let's go kick some bandit butt." She finished off her sentence with a punch to Sokka's arm.   
      
    Toph hefted her pack more securely on her shoulder, and brushed past the tribesman. Sokka lifted his own pack and turned to follow, but was surprised to find himself alone. The fog was so thick now that he could hardly see two yards ahead of him, maybe even less. He yelped and plunged forward in the direction he had seen Toph go. Picking up his pace he turned his head frantically in every direction, looking for Toph's familiar figure. He continued on like this for a few more steps, until he ran into something much softer than a cliff or a tree.  
      
    "Jeez, Sokka! What's your problem?" a startled Toph grunted.  
  
    "Sorry Toph, I can't see a thing in this fog," he said, clearly flustered.   
  
    "Hah! Now who's the blind one?" she laughed, "Ah, sweet irony."   
  
    Toph grabbed Sokka's wrist and pulled him along behind her. This, in fact, made Sokka even more flustered.   
  
    "Just so you don't wander away, Meathead. I don't want to waste time saving your sorry skin every ten minutes," she huffed.  
  
    Although they weren't holding hands, Sokka felt his cheeks redden and resisted the urge to look around and check if anyone could see them. It's not like he hadn't touched Toph before; they had normal contact quite regularly, but for some reason this time it felt much more...intimate. Maybe it was because they weren't running for their lives or exchanging friendly bruises. Whatever it was, Sokka had to focus pretty darn hard on where his feet were going in order to not make a fool of himself. Trying to clear his head, Sokka massaged his temples with his free hand, and ran his fingers through his wolf tail. _"Man I miss the scenery,"_ he thought to himself.  
  
    They were alone; or at least it felt like they were. The fog enclosed the two into their own bubble and the longer he let Toph lead the way, the more useless he felt. Realizing that he was blind in a way made him wonder if this is what Toph felt like all the time; completely helpless and utterly bored. As Toph pulled him along, the presence of her smooth fingers became more distinct, and his own fingers were getting tired of hanging limply. In one swift move, Sokka twisted his wrist around until Toph's palm lied comfortably in his own.   
  
    The movement stopped Toph in her tracks, but only for a second. Tightening her grip on Sokka's hand, she pressed forward, hastening her pace considerably. Sokka grinned silently and wished the fog would lighten up enough for him to see her face. He wasn't nervous. It was her turn to be their pair of eyes, and he trusted her implicitly.   


	4. Zuko Is a Terrible Host & Sokka's Tent Gets a Visitor

Zuko decided that he hated parties. The Fire Lord sat at a low desk, examining invitation after invitation. He shifted his gaze to the list of important figures who would be attending the festival, letting out an exasperated sigh due to the fact that he didn't know who half of them were. Being the leader of a Nation was hard enough, but without the help of his uncle he felt so lost. He missed the sure and steady guidance of Iroh, and the confidence that he always seemed to have around him. Iroh had left his royal lifestyle behind, settling down in his beloved tea shop, and ever since, Zuko had been struggling just above the surface of a pit waiting to swallow him up. He took a deep breath, and tried to look at the list with a cleared mind. He still had four days to memorize the names, and if he was lucky, he could greet his most important guests by name. No amount of work would be worth it if he ended up looking like a fool in his own home.   
      
    "You know, they wont disappear, no matter how long you look at them."   
      
    Mai's voice shook Zuko out of his stupor, and he sheepishly looked away from his lists. Silent but deadly, Mai always seemed to sneak up on him during his most secluded times. She was leaning against the doorway to his private study, with a small look of sympathy.   
      
    "Mai. You surprised me," he admitted "I thought you had business with the arrangements for the festival's firework show." He had trouble finding a task for Mai that could be at least a little exciting.  
      
    The Fire Lady let out a distinctive sigh, "The specialist was just so boring. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, so I left." she replied. She moved closer to Zuko, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his, and met her grey eyes with a tired look. He watched her analyze his face, knowing it was pointless to try and hide anything from her. She sighed again, but this time it wasn't annoyance. More like a sigh from an experienced and loving wife.   
      
    "What's bothering you, Zuko?" she asked as she took a seat next to her husband. Mai could come off cold and careless to some, but Zuko knew there was more in her. People just didn't have the patience to find out what.   
      
    "Nothing really. The more I think about this festival, the more I feel... I don't know, useless I guess." he answered sadly. Putting words to his emotions always made them seem lame.  
  
    Mai let go of her husband's hand and cupped his face in hers, "Relax Zuko. You've been doing what's been expected of you. What else is there?" she asked.   
      
    He shrugged.

    "You're right," he said and kissed on of her hands. "Maybe I just need a break from these lists. Do you know where Aang and Katara are?"   
  
    "I heard somewhere that they went out to the gardens not too long ago." she recalled, after responding to his kiss with one of her own. "You know," she added with another peck to the cheek, "The nice thing about being Fire Lord is sending people to do things for you."   
      
    Zuko looked up and realized what she meant. Mai smirked and closed the space between their lips. Zuko smiled beneath the kiss and let out all his pent-up anger, but pulled away sooner than Mai would have liked. "I'd rather talk to my friends in person, but I wonder if I can get someone to memorize these lists for me," he joked.  
      
    The Fire Lord placed one last kiss on Mai's cheek and left his study to find the Avatar. He didn't have to go far; the couple was sitting underneath an orange tree in one of the palace's gardens. Katara was laughing at something Aang said and pressed her forehead against his. Their childish yet sweet behavior was expected for a newly married couple, even if it did make Zuko feel very out of place. He edged closer, waiting for the two to notice him, but they only had eyes for each other. As naturally as he could, Zuko coughed into his hand, which was about as natural as wooden blocks painted to look like fruit. Aang looked up bewildered, as if he forgot he was sitting on a very open bench.   
  
    "Oh, hey Zuko! Um... how long have you been standing there?" he asked, raising a hand to scratch his head.  
  
    "Uh, not long. Have you gotten any word from Sokka?" the still-awkward Zuko replied.   
  
    Katara's cheeks were a bright pink as she answered the Fire Lord's question. "No, but they've only been gone for a couple days. I don't think we need to worry."  
  
    Aang had risen from his perch on the bench to stand next to the firebender.

    "Katara's right. Those two are tough; if anything, the captors should be worried about themselves," he reassured, with a pat to Zuko's shoulder.  
  
    "I know, I was just curious," Zuko responded. "While we're here, you should take a look at the koi ponds. That's where the lantern part of the festival is going to be. Very nice place."   
  
    Katara took her husband's hand and smiled at her two of her closest friends. "These gardens are beautiful, Zuko," she offered.  
  
The Fire Lord cleared his throat "Yes, well, you should let the gardeners know that's how you feel. They don't get much appreciation." he said, walking in the direction of the ponds. The Avatar followed, pulling gently on his wife's arm.   
  
    "I just hope they make it back in time for the festival," Katara mumbled. "I'd hate for them to miss it."  
      
    Aang squeezed her hand reassuringly, "They can take care of themselves. I bet they're even on their way back with the Governor by now," he exclaimed as they followed Zuko farther into the elaborate gardens.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
     "Behind you!" Toph yelled.  
  
    Sokka turned just in time to whack yet another bandit in the gut. "Thanks," he grunted.  
      
    Their morning had gone well enough before they were attacked. Having gotten out of the humid forest in record time, Sokka was actually considering a sit-down lunch since they were so ahead of schedule. A part of him knew that they were moving so fast because Toph didn't want to slow down enough for them to have a conversation. He was pretty sure that their 'connection' earlier was what sped up the process; Toph never was one for...oogie-type behavior. Sokka decided that if she brought it up, he would say it was a more practical way of keeping close. For safety purposes, of course. He was almost glad for the attack if it meant distracting her.  
      
    Their last opponent fell with a thud onto the hard ground. Toph wiped the sweat from her brow and kicked the poor guy just for good measure. "That was quick," she complained.  
      
    "And a good thing too. We need to keep moving," Sokka said as he walked ahead, leaving the heap of unfortunate bandits with Toph.   
  
    "Well, what's the fun of going through bandit territory without running into a few violent ones?" she laughed, "I just wish they brought a few more friends. It's been a while since I last beat the crap outta someone."  
  
    "Just don't let it out on me. I've got enough bruises."   
  
    "Don't worry Snoozles, I'm saving my energy for the punks stupid enough to hold a governor hostage."  
  
    "Music to my ears. Speaking of the Raccoon, how far off are we now?" he wondered aloud.  
  
    "Good question. Maybe we should ask our guests?" Toph offered mischievously.   
  
    Sokka glanced back at the miserable heap of vagrants, wondering if they were in tact enough to give them any useful information. It was probably a good idea to...detain them for a while if they were indeed involved with the group holding the Raccoon hostage. Sokka shrugged his shoulders with a 'might as well' look on his face. Ten minutes later, after many violent threats, Toph and Sokka were on their way again; the unlucky pack of bandits earthbent into a wall more than a few feet off the ground.   
  
    They didn't get much from them, but their interrogation was more for scare than actual information since Toph knew where they were going anyway. The two friends walked in comfortable silence for a while; Toph leading and Sokka following along while he admired their surroundings. It had cooled down considerably, probably since they were closer to the ocean edge, and the fog was just a light haze. He could see a wide break in an otherwise solid wall of stone, which, he assumed, was the entrance to the canyon. The rock was a dark grey striped with lighter shades.   
      
    Sokka yawned and pulled out a hard biscuit from the pack he was carrying, disheartened by its unappetizing appearance. He turned it over in his hands, wishing he was back at the palace with all the trays of food for the festival. In the end, his growling stomach won over his mindset and he practically inhaled the morsel. He quickened his pace until he was in step with Toph, and offered her one of the stale biscuits. She took it without a word, and as he watched, he saw her face take on the slightest pink hue. He smiled to himself, surprised but pleased at her discomfort. There was a slight breeze coming somewhere from the shore, and it tussled Toph's already mangled hair. Her black bangs kept swinging into her face, making eating her snack a bit annoying. She grunted and angrily tossed them to the side, only to have them fall back into her face. Sokka inched closer and cautiously brought his hand to her head. She flinched but otherwise ignored him. He collected the stray strands of hair and tucked them behind her ear. This time they stayed there.  
  
    "Um...thanks," she mumbled around her food.  
  
    "You're welcome," Sokka replied cheerily.  
  
    They continued into the canyon, and were almost spit right out again. The 'slight breeze' had intensified in the closed surroundings, pressing against the two. The wind howled through the narrow slots between rocks, making a shrieking sound. The pair was taken by surprise, but the new obstacle only strengthened their determination. Toph scowled and moved into the gust, tilting her head down so the blunt of the wind attacked the rest of her, and Sokka followed suit. He had no idea what they were aiming for, but he only knew they had to find some type of shelter from the wind, and fast. He tried calling out to Toph, hoping she could earthbend them some type of windbreaker, but his words were carried away in an opposite direction. They struggled against the wind for a short while until they reached a crevice in a wall, barely wide enough to fit them both. Toph bent a wall to close them off from the noise and sighed.   
  
   "This is ridiculous. There's no way we can continue at this pace," Toph shouted over the wind.   
  
    Sokka ran a hand through his hair that was falling out of his wolf-tail, contemplation their options. "We could go underground," he offered.  
  
    "There's some kind of animal tunneling underneath us. It'll be risky invading their space," she responded, "I'll just have to bend something to shield us."  
  
    After agreeing on a plan, the two set out again. Toph bent a shield in the shape of an arrow tip in front of them, splitting the column around them. Sokka could see the strain it was putting on Toph, and a surge of uselessness welled up in his chest. The time burned away quickly, and as soon as the last golden rays of sunlight dipped below the canyon, Sokka called it a day. It was too windy to build a fire, and probably too risky since they were closer than ever to the hostage spot, so they had a small dinner of stale biscuits and jerky and cleaned up. Toph had been unusually quiet the entire evening, often 'looking' toward the east, where the canyons got more complicated. She finally said goodnight and bent a tent up for herself, as Sokka struggled with his own shelter. The feeble tent kept collapsing on itself, and the wind didn't help. He eventually just propped the canvas up with one pole supported by strings and posts, and curled up underneath it.   
  
*~*~*  
      
    Sokka had fallen into a restless sleep when he was awoken with a jolt to the side of his tent. He bolted upright and climbed out of the shelter, and saw Toph's earthen tent quaking. He crept closer, straining to hear anything through the walls, and suddenly he was moving. He looked down just in time to see his feet still in place. He wasn't moving; the ground underneath him was. The next second he was being hurled right toward Toph's tent, which was still closed. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a smack on rock, but the wall collapsed in time to swallow him up, only to close up right after he was inside. Thankfully he had fallen on something soft...and moving. He heard Toph's mumbled protests, and scrambled off the earthbender.   
  
    "Toph?? What's going on? Man it's dark in her--," he was cut off as Toph clapped her hands over Sokka's mouth.   
  
    "Keep your voice down. There's something outside," she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut. After a few moments, she removed her hands cautiously. She was behind him, and Sokka shifted his position to face her, although the darkness kept him from seeing her.   
      
    The wind was howling, but as Sokka listened, he heard other noises definitely coming from an animal. It was mix between a cat hiss and a growl, but either way it was terrifying. Realizing he didn't recognize the sound, goosebumps began to rise on his skin.   
  
    "What is that?" Sokka asked quietly.  
  
    "I'm not sure, but there's a lot of them," Toph whispered back. "Looks like we're gunna be here a while."  
  
    Sokka scooted a few inches away from the wall of the tent, and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He didn't know what was out there, but he did know that Toph was right. They were in for a very long night. 


	5. Things Get Heavy

The idea of sleep had long escaped Sokka's mind, and pure boredom was creeping in on his numbed thoughts. He could hear Toph's steady breathing beside him, and wondered for a moment what she could be dreaming of. _"It's gotta be more exciting than this,"_ he thought to himself. It had been at least two hours since those creatures had shown up, and if he listened closely, he could still hear their rough movements amid the howling wind as a few of them paced the area around their camp.    
  
    "Hey Toph, I think they're getting pretty comfy," he whispered mostly to himself. "Looks like you are too."     
  
     He sighed at the silence. Still, he was glad that she had warned him of those... _things_ lurking underneath their feet. In his defenseless tent, he probably wouldn't have woken up before they started munching away at his face. He chuckled at the thought. Just then, Toph shuttered, and he froze for a moment, ready if she needed him. But she just heaved a sleepy sigh and soon enough her breathing steadied again. Taking advantage of the moment, Sokka analyzed what had gone down during this 'quick mission' as Katara had called it. He smiled as he recounted the awkwardness between himself and his best friend. She was acting strangely and Sokka was surprised to admit he almost enjoyed it.   
  
    He could feel his face flush as he leaned his head against the earthen wall "Oh Yue, I bet you wish you could see me now. All red in the face over something so small," he smiled. "I think I like her. And not just in a _hey let's arm wrestle_ way. It's weird."   
  
  *~*~*~*   
  
    Toph woke up with a shudder, but didn't move. She could feel Sokka stiffen then return back to his relaxed posture after she made it seem like was asleep again. She thought she heard him laugh but discarded the thought as quickly as it came. Who laughs at themselves in the middle of the night?  
  
_Maybe he wasn't laughing at himself._ She thought. She had a hunch that he talked to the stars or something when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Even now, she felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly as he rested his head on the tent.    
        
    "Oh Yue," he whispered, and Toph strained to hear him. "I bet you wish you could see me now. All red in the face over something so small."   
         
    What was this guy talking about? And who was Yue, his imaginary friend? Toph had some of those in her younger times but they always had wacky names like Tenji or Pear-Head.    
      
    "I think I like her. And not just in a _hey let's arm wrestle_ way. It's weird," his quiet voice whispered.   
  
    Okay, who was this girl? Surely he couldn't...no. They didn't like each other in that way. It would throw everything off. But yet, the more she considered it, the more she could feel herself warm up to the idea. Sokka had oogie-type feelings. For her. Toph realized she had been holding her breath, and her chest was burning. She gasped in the quietest way possible, but it was still loud enough to shut Sokka up. He started, and leaned towards her.  
  
    "Toph?" he asked tentatively, "You awake?"  
  
     _Shit._  she thought. _Innocence._  Her more rational self thought, _Play the innocence card. You didn't hear anything. Just a...weird dream. Yeah, a dream._  
  
    "Uh.." she said, faking grogginess. "Sokka?"  
  
    "Hmm?"  
  
    "Get your hand off my leg."   
  
    "Oh. Sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*    

      "So, uh, how long have you been awake?" Sokka asked, retracting his hand from her ankle. How did it end up there?   
  
     "I just woke up, didn't you hear me?"  
  
    _Sure I did, but did you hear_ me _?_ he wondered, panicked.  
  
    "Oh, right. So uh," he said, clearing his throat. "Are our friends gone?"  
  
    "Which ones? The guys tunneling underneath us, or the ones sleeping on your tent?"  
  
    "They're on my tent?! Oh come on that was a gift. A _new_ gift."  
  
    "Yeah well, I don't think you're gonna want it back now."  
  
    There was a pause after that. It felt strained, like they were both waiting for the other to say something. He imagined Katara slapping the side of his head and he cleared his throat again.  
  
    "So you can really sense everything around us?" he asked.  
  
    Toph rolled her eyes, which in hindsight would have been more effective if either of them could see the gesture at the time.   
      
    "No, Sokka. I've just been bluffing this entire time. I've got no idea where we are."   
  
   Okay so that wasn't the smartest thing he could have said.  
  
    "No!" his voice stumbled to find the right words, "I just meant that uh...it's really cool. What you can do, I mean."  _Nice save, idiot._  
  
    Toph sat up, and leaned against the wall adjacent to Sokka's. She shuffled around for a minute then grunted out, "Right. Okay."  
  
    Sokka's imaginary Katara whacked him again. "I mean it," he pressed, scooting closer to her, "I have to be honest, I'm even a little jealous. I mean, this entire mission I've been close to useless. I cant use my maps, and I don't have bending as a backup. But you...you're never gonna lose what you can do."  
  
    He let it out in one breath. Everything he'd been thinking the past few days - finally out. It felt good to say aloud. Next to him, Toph was stone still. As the seconds passed he began to hope she wouldn't respond at all. In the quiet, he decided he was beginning to appreciate the darkness between them.


	6. If You Thought Things Were Heavy Before, You Were Wrong - They Get Heavier

    "Don't be jealous," Toph murmured. "It's not something I'd want anyone to go through."  
  
    Sokka inclined his head closer, straining to hear her.  
  
    "But Toph, what you do is amazing," he protested.  
  
    Normally, Toph would agree with him, because yeah, she was pretty damn amazing. But things were serious, and he needed a serious answer.  
  
    "Not really," she began. "I do it because I'd be pathetic and helpless without it. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. Living in the dark, every day. You don't want that. Trust me."  
  
    She could feel him wring his hands together. He did  that when he was at a loss for words, so she took that as encouragement to continue.   
  
    "I don't know what people look like. I mean, sure I get the general idea. But Katara told me that everyone's faces are different, just like everything else about them." she said, her voice gaining strength the more she talked. "I'll admit, I've felt my face before and really tried to picture it. But all it ends up is like a blob of lumps and oily skin. But it's better than nothing at all."   
  
    Sokka laughed quietly, and Toph bristled.  
  
    "I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you," she snarled.   
  
    "Hey! I'm sorry it's just that I thought of something funny," he said, still smiling.   
  
    Upset but intrigued, Toph tilted her head towards him. "What?" she spat.  
  
    "Well I just thought that you could feel  _my_  face but it wouldn't give an accurate representation of the rest of the men out there."   
  
    Toph opened her mouth, then shut it again. "Wh-why?"  
  
    "Because I'm much too handsome!" he laughed, slapping his knee. Toph felt a grin spread across her face despite how  _not_ funny it was.   
  
    "It's probably a good thing I can't see your ugly face," she retorted. "I'd probably avoid you, just like every other female within a mile's radius."  
  
    He gasped, and pressed his hand to his chest, feigning offense.   
  
    "But it's a good thing I don't bother with appearances," she continued. "Or else you'd have a vacancy in the best friend department."   
  
    And then, just like that, things got heavy.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
    "You're right," he said, lowering his voice. "But for people who do, they'd probably expect you to be nicer. You know, for how pretty you are."   
  
    He imagined her face as it reacted to his words. Spirits, she was cute when she was speechless.   
  
    "You...you think that?" she asked. Her voice was so faint he thought he imagined it, but he hoped for his sake he didn't.   
  
    "I really do," he said honesty, giving his tone strength he didn't know was there.   
  
    "And you'd...you'd really let me feel what you look like?"  
  
    "If you wanted to."   
  
    There was silence.   
  
    "Sokka?"  
  
    "Yeah?"  
  
    "I want to."  
  
    This time he was quiet.   
  
    "Okay," he finally said.


	7. Aang Floats Around & Toph Tries to Stay Tough

    Aang was floating. Not in a theoretical way or anything; he was literally floating. It would make more sense to say that he was floating in his _dream_ , which was partly true. However, the young avatar's dreams had become much more vivid the older he became, and often found himself almost entirely conscious, as if his spirit was displaced to a different time and space. This particular night, Aang was weightless in the night sky, floating amid the stars and the moon. He took a look around in awe at his surroundings, taking in the multicolored galaxies sprinkled across the vast darkness. When he turned to face the moon, he was surprised to find Sokka floating there ahead of him.   
  
    The avatar tried moving to reach his friend, but it seemed that he was glued in his current position. He tried calling out to Sokka, but his voice made no visible effect on him. Maybe he wasn't meant to interfere. The moon's glow enveloped Sokka's figure, drawing him closer to it's surface. Tendrils of light reached out from the bright orb, and gently pulled him closer until he was just feet away from it. Sokka reached his hand out and gingerly pressed it against the white stone.   
  
    Sokka's eyes widened when a small hand pressed against his own.  
  
    First, a hand emerged from the moon, followed by the rest of the moon spirit's body, until Yue was fully visible. She was smiling, but there was pain in her blue eyes. She was more beautiful than Aang remembered, and his heart was heavy as he recalled how fond Sokka had been of her. Their story was a short one, but it was full of honest love.   
  
    Sokka took in the sight of his lost love, and Aang's focus shifted, until he was mere yards away from the couple and close enough to see tears brimming in Sokka's eyes. The young tribesman extended his hand up to cup Yue's face, softly outlining her features. She replied by placing her own hand on his cheek and pulled him close, till their foreheads were touching.  
  
    No words were exchanged - but then again, some things didn't need words.   
  
    Just then, Yue's face, for just a moment, was replaced with a different figure. It was darker and blurred, but she had fair skin and sharply contrasting hair. Sokka didn't notice the change, mainly because his eyes were closed and also because it was brief. Aang blinked and Yue was the one pressing against Sokka again - and then all at once, no one was.  
      
    The tendrils of light that had encompassed the couple were splitting away, and Sokka began falling from her the moment Yue let go of her only love. Sokka thrashed, struggling to get back to her, but it only made him fall faster. Aang fell with him, as if the two were connected by a chord, and the pair of friends gravitated back towards land. Dignified mountains were increasing in size underneath them as they hurdled towards the surface, and Aang closed his eyes the moment before impact. But nothing happened.   
      
    They were floating again, but this this time they were actually in water. Sokka's limp body sunk towards a murky darkness beneath them, and Aang could do nothing but sink with him. Sokka arched his gaze upward, and reached his hand towards the rippling surface, where he could see the moon encircled by the mountains. Aang watched with unbelief as his closest friend sunk slowly, and with even more unbelief when someone plunged into the water, seemingly out of nowhere. The small figure grabbed Sokka, pulling him to the surface. Their arm had the same fair skin as the face that replaced Yue's. And hanging from the wrist, was a silver bracelet with intricate twists and curves. Aang stared at the bracelet as Sokka was saved from his watery grave, hoping for a glint of recognition. Nothing came.   
  
    And then Aang was being pulled into the darkness below him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
    In a small tent, in a large canyon, Sokka was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He could hear Toph breathing right across from him, and he felt himself grow warmer as he anticipated her touch. He heard a ruffling of movement, and then her hand was on his cheek.   
  
    "Are you blushing?" she asked, a hint of humor crawling into her hushed voice. "You're face is pretty warm."  
  
    "No," he lied.  
  
    His heartbeat told the earthbender otherwise.   
  
    Her hand was cold against his skin, and he resisted the urge to hold the small fingers in his own to warm them. He wondered if she could feel the pumping of his heart, or the blood rushing to his face, or even the churning of his insides as they reacted to her. She probably could. But he was too distracted by her fingers spreading out on his face, to worry much about that.   
  
    It seemed she was going for a detailed examination. First his cheekbones, then his jawline, and as she felt the scruffiness there, he could hear her smile. Sokka sat like a statue - afraid to blink, afraid to move, afraid to breathe, for fear of ruining the moment, even if he wasn't sure what type of moment it was. Her small fingers ran over his closed eyelids; stroking his eyelashes. Then, her other hand reached up and ran over his eyebrows and then down to his chin. Her thumbs explored his nose and forehead, and slowly, they made their way to his lips. It took all of his willpower not to open them. Her thumbs followed the shape of his top lip, and just as Sokka was becoming accustomed to her touch, she let go.  
  
    Slowly, so she wouldn't hear, he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the saltiness there. All the emotions that had built up between them over the last few days attacked him all at once, scattering his thoughts and quickening his breath.   
  
    And when he felt himself leaning forward he didn't stop himself. Not until his lips made contact with hers and he realized that she was not kissing him back. Rather, he could feel her body stiffen at his touch. He pulled back sluggishly, the full realization of what he just done smacking him like a blow from an adversary.    
  
    He sat there, his blood roaring in his ears. Years of friendship and bonding for this? For him to royally screw it up in a heated moment? He opened his mouth to say something, but the words would never make it out.  
  
~*~*~  
   
    Toph smiled as she felt Sokka's warm face underneath his fingers. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she smoothed them over his cheeks and his scruffy jawline. His features were much more rugged than she had anticipated, and she grinned as she tried to piece his features together to create an image of her friend. Her hands moved into a rhythm, reaching for more and more, but when she ran her thumb over the soft skin of his lips, she forced herself to retract her hands. If she didn't stop, she was worried she would lose her control. This was shooting energy up and down her spine - something about the small space made this much more intimate than it could have been.  
  
    Apparently her worrying was persistent to the end, for the next moment Sokka was leaning towards her. All of her cockiness drained out of her. And then his lips - spirits, his soft lips - were on hers and she couldn't think. She couldn't even move. But then his lips were gone and suddenly she felt bare. Alone. Her arms were jittery, and here entire body echoed with the racing heartbeats of herself and her best friend. Her senses exploded, throwing everything into a sharper view, and she heard Sokka swallow and his mouth was opening, and she didn't want the silence to end.   
  
    And so she kissed him. She lurched towards him, pulling his face deeper into the embrace. He felt _so_ _good_ , too good. He stumbled at first, confused and amazed among other things. Something was happening, and Toph realized her eyes were pressed closed, and her hands were on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat drumming against her fingertips - fast and hard. A thought floated to the surface of her fogged mind - that heart was a good one. She hardly noticed he had kissed her back before she pulled away - well rather, pushed away, since he went falling backwards.   
  
    Toph covered her mouth with her hand, taking in sharp quick breaths. What on heaven and earth was she thinking? What was _he_ thinking? Questions were spouting out of nowhere, crowding her head and hurting her chest. She scrambled away from him, just now noticing how warm it was in this small space, and pressed her back against the cooler earth that made up the wall. It's presence jolted her back to reality, and all the soft vibrations coming from outside their walls - animals padding their way around them. How did this happen? They were supposed to be on their way to helping someone, and somehow they managed to stuff themselves in a tent with electrically charged feelings??  
      
    _Oh Sokka, why'd you have to kiss me? Oh my God - Sokka!_ He was sitting up now, slowly as if he was trying to make sense of what happened before he sat up straight. Didn't take him long - he shook his head and slapped his forehead with his palm.  
  
    "Toph, oh god, I don't know what happened. I can't even begin to apolog-," he started.  
  
    "No, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -" she interrupted, "you know what? Let's, um, forget about this. Thank you, for letting me see you. Really, you look good. Or you...felt good?"  
  
    He ran his fingers through his hair, then rubbed his hands over his face yet again. She knew he wanted to say more, to at least talk about what the hell just happened. But she couldn't.  It scared her to her innermost core.   
  
    "You - You're right. Of course. This, whatever _this_ was, didn't happen. And you're welcome. I was um, happy to do it. But, you felt good too, Toph. Really good."  
  
    Toph's face was hot. She kept her head down, despite feelings Sokka's eyes on her in the dark. There was guilt building up already in her gut. That and dread. Taking in a huge breath, she told herself to suck it up and be Toph goddamn Beifong already.  
  
    "We should, uh, probably get some sleep now. Big day ahead of us, you know. Heroic rescues and stuff. Raccoon aint gonna save himself, is he?" she said, forcing in as much humor as she could fathom. Cutting off the conversation completely, she turned around curled herself up into a ball, resting her head on that cool wall.   
  
    Sokka pushed out his own cripplingly fake laugh while his heart screamed and yelled for something else. He tried making out her small form in the darkness, but all he could make out was her deep breaths. He knew she wouldn't talk about it, she wouldn't want to. But Sokka did. And his grimace was etched onto his face as he shuffled around her, turning his back towards her, wishing he could hold her petite frame next to his. They fell into unconsciousness together, yet so alone. Two friends in a dark tent amid monsters in the night. 


	8. The Silence of a Friend

Sokka woke up first, which was incredibly unfortunate considering he could not earthbend his way out of Toph's tent. It was still dark inside, but a sliver of morning light made it's way through a crack in the ceiling, illuminating their cramped surroundings. His eyes crawled their way around everything but Toph, thinking if he couldn't see her, he could pretend she wasn't there. A heavy feeling was sinking in his stomach, as if he had swallowed a ball of lead. Dry throat, shaky hands - he was panicking. What would he do when she woke up? What could he do? The shame was next. There was a man out there, being held hostage by savage extremists and he spent precious time ogling over his companion. What kind of warrior did that? What kind of half decent _person_ did that?   
  
    He tried to relax, knowing that his racing heartbeat might be enough to wake her up. It was time to stop the distractions. Closing his eyes, Sokka took in every last moment of her, soaking in the warmth that he felt. Her hair, her hands, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. Everything he loved and adored about Toph, everything that made her his best friend.  Then he shoved it all down. Determined to finish this mission today, he swallowed his gushy feelings and finally rested his eyes on her. She was still breathing deeply, all curled up in a way he would imagine a cat would. A rough shake to the shoulder woke her up quickly and she tensed, sitting up with a dazed expression on her face.  
  
    "Toph, we've gotta move. C'mon. Time to get up," he said with as little emotion as he could muster.   
  
    Her face went through a wave of confusion, but her momentary vulnerability quickly retreated behind her steely exterior. Good - tough Sokka was here. He was much easier to deal with than Kissable Sokka. She could handle this. After making sure their furry neighbors were gone, she bent the tent back into the ground. Then she stood and turned, stretching towards the way they came the night before. Along with the animals that had slept there, the wind was gone (and, not surprisingly, Sokka's new tent), at least for now, so she picked up her pack and started walking.  
  
    "Let's go then."  
  
~*~*~  
  
    They had been walking in silence for the past hour and a half, Toph leading the way with quick steps. Knowing conversation would only worsen the mood, Sokka picked his words carefully.   
     
    "We won't be able to wait another night to break him out. The governor, I mean. We'll have to go in and fight our way out." he said, loud enough to know for sure she heard him.  
  
    She only nodded, and quickened her pace. He sighed and tried to push his guilt farther away. Once this was all over, he would try to talk to her. Maybe he might be able to salvage any of those feelings he hoped she had for him. THe way she kissed him, she had to have felt something. But that Governor was his main priority. Everything else just needed to wait.   
  
    Dragonflies were the first sign that they were nearing the lagoon. Then the ground got softer, and although Sokka was expecting sand, his feet sunk farther into mud the longer they walked. More bugs greeted them, as well as thick foliage. Toph stopped walking and lifted her hand as a sign to halt.   
  
    "This...isn't a lagoon," she began. "It's a swamp. If we cut straight through it, we could reach the governor before midday. We could be back by tomorrow morning,"  
  
    Sokka remained silent, waiting if she had anything else to say. She didn't. Instead she moved into a stance and lifted her arms, taking the mud with them. She bent the solid ground underneath the mud above the surface, so they both had a dry path to walk on. Continuing on with their spell of silence, Sokka nodded and moved forward onto the path. They had been walking for less than an hour before it disappeared back underneath the mud and Toph pulled him behind a thick curtain of vines.   
      
    "Someone's close. Don't breathe too loud," she whispered in his ear.   
  
    Ignoring the chills he got from her breath on his neck, Sokka crouched lower and peered through the vines, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'someone'. It was hot and muggy with all sorts of noises all around them, making it difficult for him to focus. And then her heard a yelp and realized Toph found the someone before he could even gather his bearings. She had him pinned to a tree threatening his shocked face by the time Sokka stumbled out of the plants with his boomerang. The man was disheveled and covered in dirt, and appeared surprisingly less treacherous than Sokka thought he would. His eyes were large and...blue. Toph was mumbling about pulling his legs away from his body when it hit Sokka on the forehead. This man had blue eyes, with dark skin and hair, along with tattered blue clothes. He was no bandit - he was from a watertribe.  
  
    "Toph, stop!" he shouted, clumsily dragging himself farther out of the vines and pulling her away from the man. "He's not here to hurt us."   
  
    Toph turned to Sokka, befuddled. Then she noticed his hand on her shoulder and shoved it off. But Sokka had already turned his attention back to their visitor.   
  
    "Governor?" he inquired, "Is that you? Governor Rakule?"   
  
    The man exhaled loudly, slumping into a less defensive stance. "Good god man, I thought your lady friend was going to kill me."  
  
    Sokka smirked and slid his boomerang into it's case.   
  
    "Governor, my name is Sokka," he replied "this is my friend - uh wait, my rescue partner, Toph Beifong. We're friends of the Avatar Aang's and we were sent here to rescue you, but it seems you've already gotten that taken care of."   
  
    The man nodded to Toph and reached out his arm to shake Sokka's hand.   
  
    "It turns out a bawu substitutes well for a bat of sorts. It was getting out of the bonds they stuck me in that was the tricky part, and let me tell you-"   
  
    "What an interesting story," Toph interjected, "How bout you tell it to us on the way back to the palace? I'm sure the bandits that are following you just can't wait to see how it ends."  
  
    She pushed the governor ahead of her and prodded him on as he looked warily behind him. Sokka took up the rear, and sighed inwardly. This Rakule saved him from more silence with Toph and they could even get back to the palace before the night of the festival. Katara would be pleased.  
  
~*~*~  
  
    Toph sat on a cushion in her guest bedroom, holding a lump of metal. After they returned back to the palace with the governor, she had made her reunion with her friends short and to the point and excused herself to her room. They had returned the afternoon before the festival, and she hadn't even bathed three hours after their arrival. All she could do was sit and think and feel. At first she wondered if Aang would even notice if she didn't attend the festival, but threw that thought away before further contemplation turned her into a bad friend. She would go; she just would avoid Sokka at all costs. Okay, at some costs. If she completely iced him out, Katara would notice and she'd have to tell her what was going on. Which was what exactly?   
  
    _We just kissed in a moment of brief emotion. Twice. That's all.  
      
    _ Toph let out a groan and tossed her bracelet turned ball across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and rolled underneath a desk. She glared in its direction, but softened and the ball rolled back to her. She picked it up and bent it into it's regular shape, but hesitated before putting it on. For a moment, she remembered what Aang had said about new beginnings, so she reasoned a new beginning for her bracelet was overdue. She closed her sightless eyes and focused on the knot in her stomach. As she imagined the knot coming undone, she bent the asteroid metal out of it's own knot. After a couple deep breaths and intense concentration, she slid her finished product onto her wrist. Her shoulders finally relaxed and she leaned up against the wall. Then promptly fell off the cushion from surprise as someone opened her door.   
  
    "Oh my god, Toph! You're not dressed!" Katara snapped, sniffing the air. "You're not even _clean_ and we only have an hour and a half before Zuko starts the festival."  
  
    Toph sat on her floor, dazed and a little afraid.   
  
    "I was just, uh...testing the floor," she stuttered, slowly picking herself up. "Real nice. Cushiony."   
  
    Katara let out a huge sigh as she pulled Toph in the direction of a bathhouse.  
  
    "Spirits, do I have my work cut out for me," she muttered.  
  
~*~*~   
  
    Sokka was looking out the window in Aang's room, watching a servant fix a paper lantern. A quiet knock on the door turned Sokka around, and Zuko let himself in, clad in some very expensive looking fabric.  
  
    "You two about ready? Mai and I just finished the final preparations. The festival is about to begin."  
  
    Aang smiled and finished clasping on his beads.   
  
    "Just about. Sokka?" the avatar prodded.   
     
    The councilman blinked his way out of a daze and nodded, adding a small smile. Satisfied, Aang patted him on the arm and walked out of the room. Zuko followed suit, but waited at the doorway for Sokka.  
      
    "Are you alright, Sokka?" he asked, concerned by the sadness in his friend's eyes.  
  
    "Of course, I'm fine," he said cheerily. "Just... sad I missed out on a impressive lunch. Those biscuits really made me crave some real food."  
  
    Zuko looked at him, waiting for a different explanation, but none came. He chose to let it go. If it was something serious, Sokka would confide in him at his own time.  
      
    "Right, you must be starving," he said lightheartedly. "Don't worry, our cooks have been working all day. I'm sure you'll be satisfied before the night is over."   
      
    Sokka laughed softly, and hoped Zuko was right. The two walked side by side out onto the courtyard, surrounded by faces and voices. Sokka searched the crowd for one face in particular, but was disheartened when he could not find her. 


	9. This Is the End //Adele cameo

The night was warm, with a slight breeze coming in from the west that swayed the paper lanterns hanging across the gardens. Bushes were trimmed beautifully, and people wandered about in elegant clothing with elegant expressions on their faces. Evening had fallen, and everything seemed to have a warm glow. In the center of a small, circular garden, was a patch of firelilies, still curled in their bulbs, waiting for the moonlight to hit them. The clinking of glasses and quiet laughter created a comfortable atmosphere, making the festival seem more like a large dinner party, which in some respects it was, considering the large buffet at the back of the garden.   
     
    The young avatar was near a fountain, leaning his hand over the water's surface and bending marble sized water droplets around each other. He heard a voice behind him, and looked up, towards one of the large buildings. Walking towards her husband on the soft grass, was Katara. Aang watched his wife glide toward him with love in his eyes and and a grin spreading across his face. Her floor length dress was a deep blue, with a fitted lace bodice and a lighter blue sheer fabric reaching a lace collar around her neck. Her soft brown arms were uncovered and sleeveless, while sapphire earrings dangled and swayed with her every movement. Aang began to walk toward's her, and but stopped when she looked behind her, expecting someone. When that someone wasn't there, her beautiful face took on an annoyed expression and she turned back to where she came from.   
      
    She walked into the doorway and began quietly arguing with someone out of Aang's line of vision. Changing tactics after realizing her scolding wouldn't work, Katara's face softened and took on a pleading expression. She held her hand out and a smaller hand accepted it. Aang's heart stopped for an instant when he realized that hand was connected to a wrist that was wearing the bracelet he had seen in his dream. He was even more startled when Toph walked out of the building, hand in hand with his wife.   
  
    "Oh, sweetie, you don't have to look so surprised. I can dress up pretty well when I want to," Katara laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek.   
  
    Aang's eyes were glued to Toph's wrist.  
  
    "Of course, you always look lovely," he replied vaguely. "And you, Toph. You look great! Say, where did you get such a nice bracelet?"  
  
    Katara frowned and looked down at her own dress, then at Toph's. _"Mines just as nice as hers. Next time I'll get a backless dress too. Maybe then he'll stop staring at Toph of all people."  
_  
    Toph flushed and touched her bracelet. "It's my meteor bracelet. I just...changed it. Besides, it's no big deal. Katara's wearing jewelry too."   
  
    "Right," he agreed. "Well, it's very stylish. Your metalbending skills really are something."  
      
    "Thanks," she said, puzzled. "If you don't mind, I think I hear a skewer calling my name."  
  
    Just as Toph made her way toward's the buffet, an explosion filled the sky. She jumped, terrified and confused and incredibly surprised. She got into a defensive stance but was even more surprised that no one was worried. All she heard was 'oohs' and 'aahhs' and the occasional surprised yelp - oh wait, that was her.   
  
    _"Goddamn fireworks. What's so great about them? Boom boom wahoo. I'll die of a heartattack and them we'll see who's goggling over some stupid ball of fire in the sky."_    
  
    Grumbling, she found her way to the buffet table and stuffed a meat and pepper skewer into her mouth. A tap on the shoulder forced her to set down her food.  
  
    "Toph, so good to see you here. You clean up well."  
  
    "Well, Zuko, I can't say the same about you. You do realize those pointy shoes could poke a hole in someone."  
  
    Zuko's scruffy laugh was polite, as he self consciously looked down at his outfit. It was ridiculously formal and a bit heavy, but he felt pretty good when Mai approved it. Toph punched him in the arm and smirked.  
   
    "I'm only joking, Lord Firey Pants. You probably look great but its not like I can tell."  
  
    "Again, such a pleasure to have you here," he said gruffly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's time for my speech."    
  
    "Kill em dead, Tiger."   
  
    "Uh, yeah I'll try to work on that."   
  
~*~*~

_She is something to behold. Elegant and bold_  
_She is electricity running to my soul_  
  
_And I could easily lose my mind_  
_The way you kiss me a work each time_  
  
_And I, I never understood what was at stake_  
_I never thought your love was worth it's wait_  
_Well now you've come and gone_  
_I finally worked it out*_  

 

  Sokka had been sulking on a bench for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Toph to show up at the festival. He felt foolish and anything but a man, but he couldn't bring himself to mingle with people who probably didn't care what his name was. Even now, he could hear giggling to his right from a band of women who had been migrating into a clump. They were all quite beautiful, with silky hair and glossy lips, and if he had been himself, he most likely would be chatting it up with at least one of them by now - but he was out of sorts. He kept feeling Toph's soft skin, and how perfectly their faces fit together, but also how quickly she pushed him away. She was so small yet she could really pack a punch.  At any rate, he was yet again, miserable. 

    Katara had been eyeing him from across a turtleduck pond, watching her brother completely ignore the girls she had sent his way. If pretty girls and a table full of food couldn't cheer him, not much else could. She politely excused herself from her conversation with a nobleman who smelled slightly like fish, and went looking for Toph. She always helped Sokka's mood. She found her friend tossing pebbles into a fountain shaped like a bird.  

      
    "Toph, have you seen Sokka?" she asked nonchalantly.

    Toph's eyes widened and her cheeks took on a pinkish hue. "Oh, he's probably eating something. Didn't you check the buffet?" 

    Katara squinted suspiciously at her friend. "How bout you find him? I've been talking politics all night, it would be back luck to stop now." She patted Toph on the arm and pushed her in the direction of her brother, hoping her reckless attitude would liven things up for Sokka's somber demeanor. 

    Across the pond, Sokka had finally spotted Toph. It was either her or an impossibly beautiful impostor. He knew how much she hated dressing up for parties like this, but when she did he couldn't believe how different she looked. Her normally baggy tunic had been replaced with a delicate evening gown. Her collarbones were accompanied by a small necklace and her off-the-shoulder sage green dress outlined her petite form. Her sleeves went from just below the shoulder to halfway down her forearm. Even her hair was dressed up, set in a low chignon bun with curled strands of hair loosely framing her face. And a nice face at that. Really nice. 

    Toph could feel Sokka's heart beat speed up, and she silently cursed her gift, because his nervousness made her sweat - and Katara had spent so long painting on her face, it'd be a shame if it started dripping off. She mentally slapped herself and physically planted herself in front of her friend.

    "Hey," she grunted, trying to mimic Katara's nonchalance. Funny, she never thought that would happen.   
      
    For a moment, Sokka could only sit and look up at her. Then his Mental Katara slapped his head and he stiffly stood up, resisting the urge to run his hands through his hair. He straightened his tunic instead. 

 

 _Secrets that I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours_ _**_  

    "Toph. You look...amazing."

    "Thanks. Sokka, listen. Katara sent me over here because you're being weird," she said quickly so he couldn't interrupt her. 

    "You're right. I know, and I'm sorry but it's just that-"

    "Didn't I say we should forget about what happened? I mean it cant be that hard, you've kissed girls before and completely forgotten everything about them within a week."

    Her words were harsh and blunt, but what was he expecting from Toph Beifong? If he could just  _talk_ to her, without all these people pressuring her to be so rigid, he was almost certain he could get her to listen. He glared at his sappiness until it was cowering in a corner and told himself to buckle down. He could do this. For sure. Maybe. 

    "Well, not every girl is you, Toph," he dared. "Will you let me try and explain myself? Somewhere less crowded?" 

    He could see her soften slightly, and his heart jumped at the progress. He could see her thinking, and finally beginning to open her mouth to reply - but a clinking interrupted everyone.

    Zuko had stood up on a makeshift platform covered in red cloth and was holding a glass and a butter knife. Sokka rolled his eyes.   
      
    "Ladies and gentleman," he began in his majestic, formal voice. "I would like to personally thank you all for making the journey here to share this experience with myself and the entire Fire Nation. As many of you know, certain journeys were much more perilous than others, and I'd like to take some time to recognize the bravery of our esteemed guests, Toph Beifong of the Earth Kingdom and Councilman Sokka of the Southern Watertribe, in the returning of Governor Rakule to safe lands once again. Their noble efforts will be remembered in the hearts of all of us tonight, and doubtless many more to come."  
      
    He threw his arm out in the direction of the two, who awkwardly acknowledged the praise and applause. 

    "And now," he continued, "I would like to take you through a brief history of the meaning of this valuable tradition. It began with, as you might suspect, with the beautiful Firelily - a flower native to this land that blooms for a short time each year. Ancient legends tell of the healing spirit that the flower brings to those in it's presence. The avatar and I have often spoken of how relevant this kind of thinking is now a days, and we -" 

    Sokka had turned his attention back to Toph, who had begun making her way back to Katara. Aang was watching them both intently, and when Katara noticed her husband wasn't laughing politely at Zuko's joke, she elbowed him in the ribs.  
      
    "Aang, Zuko is your friend. And this was your idea! Would you at least pay attention?" she whispered loudly in his ear.  
      
    "Katara, I think I need to tell you about a dream I had earlier this week..." he whispered back.   
         
    "Tell me later. Zuko's getting into his speech now. Look, he's emphasizing with hand motions."

    Aang watched as Sokka caught Toph's arm and pulled her closer, whispered something in her ear, and disappeared behind the crowd that had gathered around the Firelord. Aang airbent a small cushion underneath his feet- just two or three inches, to get a better view of where Sokka was heading. He saw his wolf tail bobbing towards the koi ponds. Toph's head was bent down amidst the shining faces and he tried to keep his focus on her. 

    "-on behalf of the future generations, I dedicate this event as a great step towards healing between nations, and peace between friends. Thank you everyone, and please enjoy yourselves tonight!" Zuko concluded, and raised his glass in the air.   
      
    Everyone around lifted their glasses in return, and the applause and movement made Aang lose sight of Toph's head. He sighed, and looked back at Zuko who was smiling at Mai as he stepped down from his platform. He looped arms with his wife and clapped for his friend. Whatever was happening between those to, his dream reassured him that it wasn't bad. Matter of fact, it seemed pretty good. The second round of fireworks lit up the sky, and gasps of admiration filled the gardens.

~*~*~

 _I'll wait_  
_So show me why you're strong_  
_Ignore everybody else,_  
_We're alone now****_

 

    Sokka paced in front of a koi pond, watching the lantern reflections bobble. Three koi fish were swirling around in the water, slow and methodic. He cast his gaze up at the sky, but the moon was still hiding behind a cloud. It's bright blurry outline comforted him although he wished he could take a look at it's surface. He had been waiting for a while now, and he wondered if this was it. If she didn't come, he would have to accept that, and he could. She was still his best friend, and even though things were awkward now, they would move on. They could be friends again. 

    Toph had been standing underneath a tree a couple yards behind the koi pond, feeling Sokka move around. She followed him out of the crowd after they started clapping, telling herself to get it over with. The only problem was she wasn't quite sure how she wanted things to end out. And so she stood in the shadow of a tree, watching her best friend wear out the soles of his shoes. Before she realized it, she let out a deep breath and Sokka had turned around. 

    "You came," he breathed. "Gotta be honest, I didn't think you had it in you."   
   

 _'Cause once I get you in my arms  
The ice will start to break  
The day will fade away****_     

 

    She smirked despite herself. "What can I say, I never can turn down a challenge. So tell me, why are we here?"

    Sokka cleared his throat and motioned towards a bench.

     "Wanna sit down?"

    "If it helps you get out whatever you're choking on," she commented. 

    "Alright. I supposed I wanted to apologize for that night in the canyon. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

    Toph exhaled loudly. "I don't see why not. It wasn't a bad kiss. And besides, you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. I kissed you too, remember?"

    Sokka stared at her, baffled. "You're not, mad at me? Then, what does that mean?" 

    Toph rolled her eyes, acting much cooler than she felt. 

    "It means it just freaked me out, Sokka. I was afraid - hell, I still am. And I don't like it. Because I love what we have together. You being my friend is sorta like my rock, if you'll excuse the expression. You and Aang and Katara and Zuko all helped me become someone that I'm proud to be. I don't want to throw that friendship away all because we happened to kiss one time."

    "Twice," he corrected her.

    "Right. Twice."

    He could see her itch at the silence, and stiffen as he sat beside her. When he reached for her hand, she didn't budge. So he held it softly, and an enormous amount of gratitude welled up in his chest when she curled her fingers around his. 

    "No matter what happens Toph, I'll always be your friend. I'm a little scared too, you know, but only because I don't know whats up ahead. But I do know how I feel. It's surprising how long it took me to notice."

    He stopped for a moment, waiting if she had something to add. She didn't.  
      
     "All I'm saying," he continued tentatively, "is that I've always loved you, Toph. I just never realized how much that love could grow."

    Toph's head was bowed, and a small tear dropped from her cheek onto her lap. 

    "I want you to think about it, Okay? Don't rush into anything that you don't want. I'm still here for you. No matter what you decide."

    He let go of her hand, and stood up. 

    "Do you want to be alone now?" he asked her. 

    Toph's hands gripped the edge of the bench, and Sokka wondered if he'd ever seen her less vulnerable. 

    Finally, she wiped away her tears and exhaled loudly again.   
      
    "Oh to hell with it," she mumbled.

    Sokka was just about to ask her say that again because he didn't quite catch it, but the words fell out of his head when she stood up and moved towards him.

    She reached up to hold his face between her hands, remembering all his features. Then she pulled him into a kiss that she had been saving for a long time. It was answer enough for Sokka, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed her closer to him. He marveled at how easy it was, as if their lips were just waiting to find each other. She was on her tiptoes, and when she broke away, she let her heels touch the floor. Standing so close to him she could feel his heartbeat pounding against her, she could feel how perfectly she fit inside his arms, and she could feel his lips on hers.

    "I don't want to be alone," she breathed. "I want to be with you."   
      
~*~*~

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

 

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

 

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life*****_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs used in this fic:  
> *Georgia - Vance Joy  
> **I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys  
> ***Retrograde - James Blake  
> ****Two More Minutes - Jaymes Young  
> *****Something About Us - Daft Punk

**Author's Note:**

> ** originally posted on deviantart as tastyxnoodles.


End file.
